muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tactical Surface Fighter/@comment-12494172-20150615235857/@comment-4391208-20150617160245
I have a lot of questions myself, but since the reply is primarily toward Streak9's comment, I'll just say that it's really quite hard to envision this unit fitting into the world of Muv-Luv without some context of its development, unless as some other nation's alternate take on humanoid machines; not even TSFs, but humanoid machines in general; eg. other nations attempting to follow on Tony Stark's creation in Iron Man 2; Muv-Luv comes close since it covers at least two different distinct subcategories of sci-fi humanoid mechanics, one being exoskeletons and the other being giant robots, and acknowledges that there is related development between the two. Most mainstream example I can think of is Macross, in general, and Macross Frontier with the Ex-Gear. Since the UN has unified anti-BETA doctrine on the tactical and logistics level, any nation that could pull this off has to be off the frontlines and have enough resources to sink into research and self-support (ain't nobody got time or gold to research when the BETA are knocking down the front door); only the South American nations fit this bill at the moment, but they're also generally weak, politically speaking. I will try to compress my points to make them easier to digest. Cheaper than F-22: '''Generally speaking mostly everything is cheaper than an F-22A. If the unit costs half as much as a Strike Eagle then the definition of cheap depends on how much resources is available to build a full production run of it. If it's an island nation the size of the Orb Union (as assumption, here, I don't know the size of the fictional nation you're referring to), there will be inconsistencies unless you sink some time into explaining how they can field an army of the units despite not following any of the anti-BETA doctrine. '''Speed and maneuverability/Engines: They are two sides of the same cloth, you cannot be fully in contact with both sides at the same time. It depends on how capable these attributes are compared to modern TSFs; again, if it ends up with top speed putting the F-22A to shame and easily tying with the Type-00/Su-47 in maneuverability then questions will have to be raised on how a nation can avoid the dreaded loop of thruster/engine weight accumulation due to power stacking in order to overcome movement inertia, while able to surpass the leading nations in development of such engine tech. '''Bofors ammunition: '''It would be all and well if there were many factions using the 40mm ammunition, but no Vietnam War and following conflicts = little impetus to dust off the Bofors, especially since in ML UL/A the 36mm chaingun seems to have become the most widely-distributed round type (largely due to the necessicity of resource/logistical optimization). A cache of vintage rounds is one thing, but now you have a unit that has to be supplied locally and cannot cross-function with other nations' TSFs in the event of a joint operation, and that is just scratching the surface. Logistic issues are never funny. '''High-powered thermal sensors: '''Spotting engine emissions in the air is one thing, but spotting them at near-ground level, with undulating terrain and planetary curvature at night, and adding in ambient heat radiating off the ground in the day depending on where you are, is another thing altogether. '''Vulnerability scanning: '''It's a nice function, in all, but in swarm warfare its advantages are not very high since you're going to hit something anywhere you fire. It would be useful for Destroyers to help in targeting the legs. The questions aren’t because of the unit itself. In an original story the questions would be vastly different and mostly story-related. However, since you’re proposing it within a series with an established setting, you have to consider the points that you’re proposing. It would help to know the context as to why such a unit was developed.